


The First Forced to Fight, the Last Left to Die

by DocterCaboom



Series: The Vanguard Titans [1]
Category: Titanfall
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocterCaboom/pseuds/DocterCaboom
Summary: Taking place before The Last Vanguard, this story details BT-7274's origins.





	The First Forced to Fight, the Last Left to Die

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just a memory file.

**Date and Current Time: ????-??-?? ??:??:??**

**://: "Playing Memory"**

**??-????: I-it has worked! The mini-scale Ark Fold has worked! This... thing. It is from the future. ???????, your work has finally paid off.**

**???????: Finally! My race has a chance to live in peace!  
**

***Explosion sound***

**??-???: I can't allow this to go on ???????! What is... you'll destroy us all. Send that thing back to where it came from! We need no more bloodshed. There is peace being negotiated between them! We won't need this... mechanical monster of destruction. I'm going to destroy it!**

**???????: I won't let you. Not after all my hard work! Not after all the death!  
**

***Sounds of struggling, then a shot***

**?: What's going on! That thing must be creating distortions! Destroy it!**

***Sounds of weaponfire hitting hull***

**???: Nothing is working!**

**?: It's about to travel back to whence it came... get the heavy weapons now!**

***Click***

**/*transfer complete**

**://: "End of Memory"**

* * *

...

"I have had my data wiped countless times in an effort to get rid of the memories of all atrocities I have committed, yet this memory stands the test of time. It shouldn't be able to: Memories Are Meant to Be Forgotten."

 


End file.
